This invention relates to a warning sign particularly but not exclusively for use on wet floors in public places.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a warning sign comprising two parts pivotably connected together at their in use upper ends and having ground contacting foot portions at their in use lower ends, the two parts being pivotable between a first storage position in which the two parts are arranged in side-by-side relationship and a second operative position in which the two parts are at an angle to one another so that with the foot portion or portions of one part spaced from the foot portion or portions of the other part, the sign will be self-supporting on the ground, and detent means for releasably retaining the two parts in the second operative position.
Preferred and/or optional features of the first aspect of the invention are set forth in claims 2 to 7 inclusive.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a warning sign comprising two parts pivotably connected together at their in use upper ends and having ground contacting foot portions at their in use lower ends, the two parts being pivotable between a first storage position in which the two parts are arranged in side-by-side relationship and a second operative position in which the two parts are at an angle to one another with the foot portion or portions of one part spaced from the foot portion or portions of the other part so that the sign will be self-supporting on the ground, a third part which can be raised or lowered relative to the first and second parts and means for releasably supporting the third part in a raised position relative to the first and second parts when the first and second parts are in said second position.
Preferred and/or optional features of the second aspect of the invention are set forth in claims 9 to 11.